


Manuela

by angsilakbo



Series: Sa Pagpanaw [4]
Category: Bonifacio: Ang Unang Pangulo, Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #bayaniserye #oriang #andres #phcu #bonifacio #katipunan #lakambini #supremo, F/M, ayoko siyang masayang, im dead, ito na ang huli kong liham, punyeta i ship, sa isang paalam
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Lakambini, ito, ang aking huling liham, na ayaw kong masayang lang sa isang paalam.





	Manuela

2017 Abril 22  
Davao, Pilipinas

Manuela,

Sa totoo lang ay hindi ko batid kung kailan tayo muling magkikita. Alam kong maraming may kailangan ng iyong tulong, ngunit gayon din ako. Sapagkat sa tuwing may nakikitlan ng buhay dahil sa aking pagnanasang makaalpas sa tanikalang bigay ng lipunan, nagbibigay ito ng kakaibang bigat sa iyong mga kamay. Patawarin mo ako, sa gayong kasanayan. Batid ko ring napakahirap umibig sa taong palaging nakatayo sa dulo ng bangin. Sa tuwina'y tinatanaw ko ang katarungan, na sabay nating hinahabol sa magkaibang paraan. Pero hindi ko rin batid kung hanggang kailan ako makatatayo rito, kaya Manuela, pakatandaan ang bawat salitang sinatitik ko sa sulat na ito.

Una, nais kong patuloy kang manalig sa ating mga Diyos. Oo, alam kong hindi natin siya nakikita, hindi rin tayo sigurado kung ilan sila, hindi nakakausap, lubhang magkaiba at tila ba napakaimposible na maniwala ngunit mahal--hindi ba't gano'n din tayong dalawa? Hindi natin nakikita ang isa't isa o nakakausap at marami tayong di pagkakatulad ngunit sapat na ang matatamis na pagtitinginan sa malayuan upang kumapit tayo sa bagay na napakahirap paniwalaan--Manuela--heto tayo, at nagpapalitan ng ng matatamis na salita--hindi ba't napakahirap maniwala?

Pangalawa, gusto ko lagi mong abangan ang pagdating ng buwan, hindi lamang upang maalala mo na palaging may liwanag sa kadiliman kundi upang maalala mo sa tuwina na liban sa isa't isa at sa baya'y tinatangi rin natin ang buwan, ito ang saksi ng ating unang halik--ng iyong unang pagtingin sa akin di bilang isang pasiyenteng iyong gagamutin kundi bilang isang lalakeng paglalaanan mo ng bawat oras, segundo o minuto mula nang gabing iyon--Manuela, pakatandaan mo sana sa tuwina kung gaano ka-sagrado sa atin ang buwan at mangakong walang ibang lalake liban sa akin ang maaalala mo sa tuwing tatanawin mo ito.

Pangatlo, ayokong limutin mo ang pait. Higit sa tamis, nais kong isulat mo sa iyong palad ang bawat hapdi o sakit ng ating pagmamahalan. Huwag mong buburahin ang mga peklat! Dahil iyan lamang ang tanging tanda na ako'y iyong pinaglaban. Kapara kung gaano ko itinuring na sugat ang iyong pag-ibig, sugat na may lalim na di kayang arukin umabot man sa puntong bangkay ko'y tuluyan nang mahimbing.

Pang-apat, nais kong patuloy mong panganiban ang ating Inang Bayan. Gamitin mo ang pagkasing ito upang bumangon at gumising sa bawat umaga, gamitin mo itong pahingahan at himlayan ng pagal mong mga kamay na nagligtas sa napakaraming buhay na nasugatan--dahil batid mong hindi maipapanalo ang digmaan sa pamamagitan lamang ng pagsugod sa kalaban, kundi sa paghilom din sa mga sugatan.

At ang huli, nais kong umibig kang muli. Hayaan mong may isa muling lalake ang hahawak at hahalik sa iyong mga kamay kung pagod ka na sa paghawak ng suero. Bayaan mong may muling lalakeng magkulong sa'yo sa kanyang bisig 'pagkat batid kong hindi ka pa rin sanay sa lamig. Nais kong ialay mo sa kanya ang iyong bawat umaga ngunit iwanan sa akin ang gabi; 'pagkat gabi-gabi kitang dadalawin sa panaginip. Buksan mo ang iyong puso sa kanya hindi upang tapalan o burahin ang mga idinulot kong sugat kundi upang makapaglagay siya ng sariling marka na kaiba ng sa akin; kaparis ng inalayan ngunit di magkasing lalim. Dahil Manuela, hindi ako lilisan sa daigdig upang iyo lamang kalimutan, lumisan ako upang mag-iwan sa iyong kaluluwa ng mapait ngunit makulay na kasaysayan.

Umibig kang muli, Manuela, dahil batid ng ating mga Diyos, ng buwan, ng iyong bawat peklat, batid din ng Inang Bayan o ng bagong lalaking iibig sa'yo na ang mahalin ka ay higit pa sa matatamis na mga oportunidad na kayang ibigay ng tadhana. Dahil ang pag-ibig mo ang nagsilbi kong sandata upang madaig ang kamatayan.

Nawa'y pagpalain ka lagi ni Allah,

Agapito

**Author's Note:**

> **Ginamit na alyas ng Lakambini ang "Manuela Gonzaga" nang mabunyag ng lihim ng Katipunan. Gayon din ang Supremo, maliban sa "Maypagasa" ay ginamit niya ring alyas ang, "Agapito Bagumbayan"


End file.
